Remember When
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Beck and Jade move into their first house. They find themselves reminicing about days gone by.
1. Chapter 1

Remember When

Beck and Jade are moving into their first house together. They find themselves reminiscing about days gone by.

They were both so excited. They had been waiting for months. Finally the big day was here. It was moving day! Beck and Jade had spent the past three years living in his RV. They had been perfectly happy living there. It had room for the two of them, and they were rarely there because of work anyway so it didn't matter that it was small. However, three months ago, they realized the RV would no longer be big enough.

_It had all started one day when Jade woke up sick. She spent the morning in the bathroom and the afternoon sleeping. Beck was worried because she almost never got sick, but both of them in the middle of shooting movies and he figured the stress had simply caught up with her. She was sick for three more days before he made her go to the doctor. "Come on, Jade," he said, "there could be something wrong. You need to see doctor." "Fine," she said, knowing he was right. They went to the doctor, and she got checked out. The doctor did a blood test, a urine sample, and asked her some questions. "So, Mrs. Oliver," he said, "How long have you been sick?" "About four days," Jade said. "I see," he said writing down everything she told him, "What are your symptoms?" "Well," she said, "I've been throwing up every morning, and I am really tired in the afternoon." "You said only in the morning?" the doctor said looking up. She nodded. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" the doctor asked. "Um, about eight weeks ago. But it hasn't ever been regular," she said. Just then, the nurse brought her test results in. The doctor looked at them and smiled. "Well," he said, "I know what's wrong with you." "What?" she asked anxiously. "Congratulations," he said, "You're 8 weeks pregnant." "Really?" she said excitedly. The doctor nodded and a huge smile broke across her face. "Thank you," she said, leaving. "Alright," he said, "I'll call you with the name of the OB/GYN. Congratulations again, Mrs. Oliver." She walked back into the waiting room. Beck stood up as soon as she came through the door. "Did they find out what's wrong with you?" he asked anxiously. "Yes," she said, "I'm pregnant!" A huge smile broke out across his face. He picked her up and swung her around, kissing her passionately. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and set her down, kissing her one more time. The two walked happily out to the car and drove home, discussing the baby the whole way there. _

Beck smiled remembering that day. "Why are you smiling?" Jade asked walking over to him. "I'm just so happy," he said, placing his hand gently on her stomach. She smiled too, and he kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds. "As much as I like this," she said, "Our friends will be here any minute to help unload all the new furniture we bought." He nodded and gave her one more, quick kiss before going to get ready. Jade looked around the RV, thinking of all the things that had happened there. As she thought, she came across a memory that really stuck out.

* * *

**Should I continue? Do you like it? please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the Reviews. Let me know what yuo think of this chapter.

* * *

**Jade looked around the RV, thinking of all the things that had happened there. As she thought, she came across a memory that really stuck out.**

_She had just had the worst possible week she could imagine. Sunday, her and her mom had a huge fight about something so stupid she couldn't even remember. She couldn't wait to go to school and see Beck. However, when she got there Monday, she remembered he was in Canada for a week and that his phone got no reception there. To make matters worse, it was also her week to stay with her dad. She hated this for several reasons. It was partially because her dad didn't support her in anything, but the main reason was looking at how her step-mom took care of her kids reminded Jade how her own mom did not. Her step-mom was always nice to her, but Jade resented her and her children because she never had that when she was young._

_Anyway, Jade was already in a mood because of Beck being gone. Then, Sikowitz called her a gank after she told Robbie that he should get rid of Rex after Rex insulted her for the fifth time that morning. Jade bit her tongue hard to keep from yelling at him. The next day, her morning started off three hours too early when the smoke alarms in her house went off. It turned out to only be a spider on the sensor but that didn't make it any better. Wednesday, she had auditions for the next school play. She had prepared for weeks, but she completely bombed her audition. Then on Thursday, Cat, her one good friend at school other than Beck, was not there because she was sick. _

_Friday, Jade's monthly "friend" stopped by. Her cramps were killer. Usually, Beck would rub her stomach in just the right spot and make it feel better, but he was in Canada. Jade spent most of the day trying not to cry. The worst part was that Cat was still absent, and Tori was also, leaving her with Robbie and Andre. After lunch, during her Theater History class, her cramps got so bad that she threw up. Her teacher quickly sent her home. She drove to Beck's RV and used her key to get in. She put on a pair of his sweats and lay down in his bed, crying. Beck got home ten minutes after Jade. He walked into his RV and was shocked to see her there. He quickly set his stuff down and picked her up. He began to absentmindedly rub her stomach and she relaxed a little in his arms. A light bulb went off for him. "Cramps?" he asked. "Yeah," she said, "And a really bad week." "What happened?" he asked, still rubbing her stomach. "It doesn't matter," she said, "All that matter is you just made it better," she said, giving him a kiss._

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. She got up and quickly went to answer it. "Hey," she said, welcoming Tori, Andre, and two year old Johnathon in. "Hey," Tori said, giving Jade a hug. Andre followed; then Jade bent down to Johnathon, "Hi, Johnny," she said. "Hi, Auntie Dade," the two year old said, giving her a big hug and wet kiss. "You look great," Tori said, gesturing to Jade's stomach, "How far along are you?" "About 5 months," Jade said. "How are you feeling?" Tori asked, knowing Jade had been struggling with morning sickness for several months. "Eh," Jade said, "Depends on the day. Today I feel ok. Yesterday was awful. I feel so bad for Beck because he has had to get everything ready for today," she said. Just then Beck walked out of the bathroom. "But it's worth it," he said, giving Jade a kiss before hugging Tori and Johnny, and shaking Andre's hand.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Beck answered it. "Hey," he said, letting Cat, Robbie, and eighteen month old twin girls Carter and Rachel in. Carter gave him a big smile and hug as her dad set her down. Rachel just turned her head into Cat's neck and whined. "Rae?" Beck said, "What, you don't like Uncle Beck anymore?" "Don't take it personally," Cat said, "She has an ear infection and isn't feeling well." "Cat," Jade said, "You should have just stayed home if she's sick." "No," Cat said, "You guys helped us move in when you had a broken arm. So we're gonna help you even if Rachel isn't feeling great." Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck talked as Jade excused herself to get ready. As she got ready, she thought about what Cat had said about her broken arm. Jade remembered that day it happened very well; after all, it was her wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

**As she got ready, she thought about what Cat had said about her broken arm. Jade remembered that day it happened very well; after all, it was her wedding day.**

_Beck and Jade had been planning to get married since they first met at age 14. They had dated for almost 8 years before Beck popped the question. Jade said yes immediately. It had taken a year to plan the wedding because they were both filming small movies that year. They had finally set the date, March 4. Cat and Tori had helped plan it along with Jade's step-mom, Karen, who Jade had grown closer to during her college years. The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Cat, Tori, Jade, and a few of Jade's other friends had all spent the night in the same hotel room. Jade and Beck were surprisingly one of the last to get married. (Everyone thought they would marry right after high school.) Tori was already three months pregnant with her baby. They had all gone to bed relatively early, except for Jade. She had trouble sleeping, not because she was wondering if she made the right choice (that decision had been made 7 years earlier), but because she was so excited it was finally going to be official. They all had to be up by 8 the next day. They all were up and wide awake right on time, including Jade, who, despite having gotten only two hours of restless sleep the night before, was very awake. They had to get pictures taken at 11, but were scheduled for mani-pedi's at 8:30._

_ They went to their appointment and had a great time. However, as they went to leave, Jade slipped in a puddle of water on they floor and landed, very hard, on her left arm. She heard a snap and felt a shooting pain in her arm. Tears rose in her eyes. Cat and Karen were at her side immediately. "I think we need to go to the hospital," Jade said, calmly, her voice shaking. They immediately rushed her to the car and drive to the nearest hospital. Jade held her arm in position so as to not do any more damage. When they arrived, they checked in and went to wait. The only other people there was a couple with a little girl who looked fine. As they sat down, the couple looked at them. "What happened to you?" the man asked, seeing the pain on Jade's face and the way she was holding her arm. "I slipped and landed on my arm when we were getting mani-pedis for my wedding this afternoon," she explained, "What happened to you guys?" "My daughter stuck a battery up her nose," the man said. Just then they called the couple, but the man said, "Please take this poor girl first. She's getting married today and is in pain." "Alright," the nurse said. "Thanks," Jade said, wincing as she stood up. "Congratulations," the man said. _

_They took Jade back, got her vitals, tool x-rays and left her to wait for the doctor. He came in about ten minutes later, "Well, Ms. West," he said, "It looks like a clean break so you won't need surgery. I will need to cast it. You can come with me and we will have you out of here in two hours max." "Alright," she said. Just then her phone rang. "Karen," she said, "can you take this. It's Beck. We are so late for pictures." "Pictures?" the doctor said. "Yeah," she said, "I am supposed to be getting married this afternoon at 4. Do you think I still can?" "You should be able to," he said, "Let's get you into that cast." "Can my friend Cat come?" Jade asked nervously. It wasn't her first time getting a cast, but she was still worried. "Sure," the doctor said. Jade went and in an hour and a half, she was discharged after being given some mild pain relievers and strict instructions on what she could and could not do. _

_As soon as they left, Jade called Beck. "Hey babe," she said. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. We will make it back for the wedding, but the pictures will have to wait," she said. "Ok," he said, glad she was alright, "See you in a few hours," he said, "love you." "Love you too," she said hanging up. They raced to the church where their clothes were waiting. Jade had asked one of her professional hair dresser friends to do hair. The girls quickly got ready and were ready just in time. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their dark blue dresses, the closest thing to black she could get. They carried lilies in their hands. Then the music began for Jade to walk down the aisle. Her dad grabbed her arm gently, careful not to hurt it. As they walked, Jade in white with black shoes, her dad in his black tux, Jade couldn't have been happier. She was marrying her high school sweetheart, the love of her life. They said their "I do's" and were finally married after so many years of dreaming. They proved that high school love was real, that it could turn into true love. Their wedding was perfect, broken arm and all. _

Jade was smiling into the mirror when a knock on the bathroom door startled her. "You ok in there?" Beck called, "Are you sick?" "No," Jade said, "I'll be out in a minute." She immerged a few minutes later dressed in her maternity sweats and a t-shirt. "There you are," Beck said, kissing her. She smiled and kissed back. Then she turned her attention to her friends. "Well," she said, "the plan is that Beck, Andre, and Robbie go to my dad's and pick up the stuff there. Cat, Tori, the kids and I will go over to the new house and hang out until they come. Then we will help them carry the lighter stuff like boxes." "Ok," Beck said, "You heard the pregnant lady. Let's go." The men kissed their wives and kids and left.

Jade helped Tori put Johnny's seat into Cat's van. Then she helped Cat put the girls into the car. "Can I have the front seat?" Jade asked sheepishly, "My morning sickness isn't too bad right now, but if I have to sit in the back, that will change." "Of course," Tori said, "I'll take the back." "Thanks," Jade said, she knew the car ride was going to make her nauseous no matter where she sat, but she knew she had a better chance of not throwing up if she was up front. The drive from the RV to the new house took about ten minutes. By the time they got there, Jade was feeling awful. Tori noticed her friends paler than normal complexion. "You ok?" she asked. "I'll be fine," Jade said, "Just a little car sick." About ten minutes later, Jade's stomach had calmed down to the point that she knew she wouldn't hurl. She realized that they were all still sitting in the van, waiting for her to feel better. "Sorry," she said, "Come on inside."

She picked Carter up and led the bunch into the new house. Some of their furniture was already there, courtesy of Beck's older sister, Courtney, and her husband, James. They had given Beck and Jade their old couch and kitchen table. "Up these stairs is our room," Jade said as the group climbed the stairs. "And this room," she said leading them into a room painted with an undersea theme, "is the baby's room. We still have to find a crib and changing table and all that, but this is it." "It's so cute," Cat said. "Fishies," Johnny said, going over to the wall. "Yeah, Johnny," Jade said, "those are fishies, for the new baby." "Baby?" Carter said, toddling over to Jade. "Yes," Jade said, "putting Carter's tiny hand on her belly, "The baby is in my tummy." Carter smiled. "Let's go back downstairs and sit down," Jade said. They did and almost as soon as they sat down, Rachel started to cry. "Sh, sh, sh," Cat said, rocking the little girl gently, "You're ok. Mommy's gotcha." She turned to Tori, "Do you have any baby Motrin in Johnny's bag? I forgot ours this morning in the rush to get out the door and Rae's fever is up," she said. "Yeah," Tori said, handing the bottle to Cat. "Thanks," Cat said, giving the directed amount to Rachel, who was still whimpering. "Does she get sick a lot?" Jade asked. "Well," Cat said, "It seems like one of them always has something. We made it a month without any sickness and Robbie and I celebrated. Because they were born two months early, their immune systems don't work as well as a full term baby. It should correct itself by the time they are about two, though," Cat explained. Jade nodded, remembering the day the twins were born.


	4. Chapter 4

. Jade nodded, remembering the day the twins were born.

_Jade and Tori had been planning a surprise spa day for Cat. She was about 30 weeks pregnant with her identical twin girls. Cat had been put on bed rest at the end of her second trimester. It had been hard for her because of all her energy, but everyone had helped her out. She had only been on bed rest for a little more than a month, but it felt like an eternity. Jade and Tori both knew how hard it was on her so they had talked to her doctor about a spa day. The doctor had said it would be a great idea. However, that morning when they had gone to pick Cat up, she wasn't feeling well. She had been having stomach aches all morning and had even thrown up a few times. They decided to postpone their spa day until Cat was better. She had told them she was fine and that it was only the flu. However, Tori noticed after about 2 hours that Cat was having pains every 10 minutes. When she asked Cat about them, Cat said they were just Braxton-Hicks and she had been having them for a few weeks. However, Tori knew about Braxton-Hicks; she had had them with Johnny, and they were sporadic. Cat's were like clock work. Suddenly, it dawned on Tori. "Cat," she said calmly, "You are in labor. Those are not Braxton-Hicks. Those are real contractions. We need to go to the hospital right now." "I can't be in labor," Cat said, panic setting in, "They aren't due for another 2 and a half months." "Well," Tori said, "You are having twins, and you are on the small side, so that puts you at higher risk." Tears welled up in Cat's eyes as she realized what was happening. "What do I need to do?" Jade asked, ready to help in any way possible. "Cat is your bag packed?" Tori asked. "No," Cat said, crying. Tori turned back to Jade, "Go upstairs, get some clothes and overnight stuff for Cat. Also get some baby blankets and clothes from the nursery. Meet us in the car in 5." Jade ran up the stairs and quickly grabbed some pajamas, toothbrush, and other necessities. She also grabbed the baby blankets from the nursery and ran down the stairs and into they car. Tori and Cat were already there. Jade jumped in and Tori took off. "Can you call Robbie?" Cat said through another painful contraction. Jade whipped out her phone and called. "Hey Jade," he said, cheerfully, "How's the spa day going?" "Cat's in labor," Jade said. "What?" Robbie exclaimed in shock and disbelief, "She isn't due for a couple of months." "I know," Jade said, "but she is in labor. How long until you can be at the hospital?" "I work there," Robbie reminded her. "Oh right," she said, "Meet up in the ER in 5. Tell them to be ready for Cat." "Ok," he said, "Can I talk to her really quick?" Jade handed the phone to Cat. "Cat," he said, "It's ok. You guys will be fine. I'll see you soon. I love you." "I love you too," she whispered before hanging up. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Robbie had a gurney waiting and Cat was quickly wheeled up to maternity. Doctor came in a few minutes later after the nurses hooked her up to machines to monitor the babies. "Well," he said, "You are definitely in labor. Lat me just check to see how far dilated." He did the examine and his face was grim. "You are 6 centimeters dilated," he explained, "You are in active labor. We are going to give you magnesium sulfate to try to stop the labor. We are also going to give you steroids to help mature the babies lungs. We will keep an OR open in case we need to do an emergency C-section. Just try to relax." "Cat held Robbie's hand as they gave her the IV's of medication. Jade and Tori both called their husbands and told them about what was happening. Andre was able to come right away because ha had taken the day off to spend with his 6 month old son. Beck was stuck on set and couldn't come, but promised to be there soon. Two hours later, Cat's contractions were becoming more frequent. The doctor decided to deliver the twins. Cat was wheeled into the OR and prepped. Robbie was given a gown and told to wait in the hall until he was called back. He finally was. The girls were born at 5:45 and 5:46 on July 20. They were named Carter Victoria Shapiro and Rachel Jadylen Shapiro. Carter weighed 2lbs 7 oz. Rachel weighed 2lbs 4oz. They were both as healthy as could be expected. They were sent straight to the NICU for care. Cat was stitched up and sent into recovery. Two hours later, she was allowed to visit the NICU for the first time. Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie went with her. She cried when she saw her tiny babies. Carter had a CPAP machine to help her breath. She also had a few IV's. Rachel had a ventilator helping her breath. She also had several IV's. Both girls had feed in tubes. Cat gently touched Rachel's little hand. "They're perfect," she said._

Jade was brought back to the present by Carter tugging on her pant beg. "Baby," the toddler said, pointing to Jade's belly. "Yeah," Jade said, "That is a baby." "I no see baby," Johnny said. "You can't see the baby yet," Jade said to the little boy, putting him on the couch with her before placing Carter on her lap. "The baby is too little to come out for you to see yet," she said, drying the tears in her eyes. Her hormones made her extra emotional and thinking of Cat's girls made her remember how precious this baby was. "What were you thinking about before?" Tori asked, taking Johnny and tickling him. "Just about these crazy monkeys impatient to meet us," Jade said, blowing raspberries on Carter's stomach, causing the small girl to giggle. Just then, the door opened and in came Robbie, Andre, and Beck. They had a couch in their hands. "Hey," Beck said as they came through the door. They brought the couch into the room with the other one. Tori and Cat went and started helping get some of the boxes. Jade got up to help, but Beck steered her back into the house. "You cannot help move the boxes," he said, "Remember what the doctor said about no heavy lifting. You could hurt the baby." Jade sighed and gave in, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She decided to look after the toddlers and keep them out of trouble. Rachel was sleeping on the couch. Johnny was playing with his cars on the floor. Jade took his and carter's hands and guided them up the stairs into the room that would one day be the nursery. She was just about to go get Rachel when Robbie brought up the pack-and-play. He was followed by Cat, carrying a sleeping Rae. Robbie quick assembled the pack-and –play and Cat set Rachel in it, wiping the baby's runny nose. "You got them?" Cat asked. "Yeah," Jade said, "I worked at a daycare before, remember?" "Oh, yeah," Cat said, "I forgot." She quickly went back downstairs, shutting the door as she went. With Carter and Johnny both playing with cars, Jade let her mind wander again, back to the time she had the job at the daycare.

* * *

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been busy. Please review and let me know what you you want to hear about. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

With Carter and Johnny both playing with cars, Jade let her mind wander again, back to the time she had the job at the daycare.

_It was the week she and Beck had broken up. Her mom was yelling at her constantly about never doing anything anymore. Jade didn't want to go out. She wanted Beck back. This wasn't like the time she had broken up with him for a stupid, petty reason. No this was real. All she did for the entire week was go to school, come home, and cry. By Thursday, her mother had had enough and sent her to her dad's. Her dad didn't really care what she did, but her step-mom did. After Jade had moped around for two days, her stepmom finally decided to have a talk with her. "Jade," Karen said, "I think you need to get a job." "Why?" Jade said. "Because you can't just mope around all day. It's not healthy for you. Look, there's a job opening at the daycare next to Jared and Jordan's school. **(A/N: Jared and Jordan are her stepsiblings) **Why don't you go there after school on Monday. I know you would enjoy the job. Just apply." "Ok," Jade said. Karen hugged her and left._

_Jade knew that her stepmom was right. She loved little kids. That was something most people didn't know about her. Most people thought she hated children. Only Beck and Cat knew how much she loved being around little kids. Her back up plan in case acting didn't work was to be a preschool music teacher. She put her resume together and went to Happy Days Daycare right after school on Monday. It was only two blocks away from HA which was nice. She walked in and a lady greeted her. "Hi," she said, "How can I help you?" "I heard you were hiring and I would like to apply," Jade said, handing the women her resume. "Ok," the women said, "I will go get the director, and she will give you an interview and tour of the place." "Ok," Jade said, "Thanks."_

_While she waited, Jade looked at the colorful murals on the wall. She wasn't a huge fan of the neon colors, but the murals made the place feel welcoming. She was studying the murals when a taller, middle-aged woman walked out and extended her hand to Jade. "Hi," the woman said, "I'm Michelle Samuels. You can call me Shelly." "Hi," Jade said, shaking her hand, "My name is Jade West." "Nice to meet you Jade," Shelly said, "If you could follow me into my office, we can start the interview." Jade followed her into a small office that was painted a light brown color. She sat down in a seat across from Shelly. "So," Shelly asked, "How did you find out about this job?" "My stepmom told me about it. My stepsiblings go to school right next door," Jade explained. "Ok. And what kind of experience do you have with children?" Shelly asked, writing down what Jade said. "I worked at a theater camp for kids last summer and the one before. I have also babysat since I was 11. My references are in my resume," Jade replied. "Very good," Shelly said, "Why do you want this job?" "Well," Jade said, "My stepmom thought it would be good for me to get a job because I need to learn to do something productive. I want this job so I can work with kids. I was in a daycare when I was little; those people really helped me learn that I can do anything. Something my parents never taught me." "Well, those are pretty important reasons," Shelly said, "Now, How would you like a tour of the facility." "That sounds great," Jade said. _

_Shelly showed Jade the class rooms. As they went, Jade saw all the little kids and instantly knew that she needed this job. As they finished, Shelly asked Jade one more question. "Now I need to call some of your references, but I feel that you are a good fit for the job. When could you start?" "I could start tomorrow after school if you want," Jade said. "Ok," Shelly said, "I will call you this evening." "Thank you," Jade said. She left the daycare happier than she had been in a week. She went home and started her homework. About an hour later, her family came home. "How was the interview?" her stepmom asked immediately. "Well, the lady was very nice and said she just needed to check my references. She said she was pretty sure she would hire me," Jade said. Just then the phone rang._

"_Hello, is this Jade?" the voice said. "Yes," Jade replied. "This is Michelle Samuels from Happy Days Daycare. I was just calling to tell you that you got the job. We need you to start tomorrow at 3:30 and work until we close at 8. Is that alright?" Shelly said. "Yes," Jade said, "It's perfect. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow." "Goodbye," Shelly said. Jade hung up the phone and turned around. "I got the job," she said, excitedly. "Congratulations," her stepmom said, "I'm sure your father will be happy when he hears." "Hears what?" Jade's dad said, walking into the house. "I got a job at Happy Days Daycare," Jade said. "Oh, that's great," he said. "You really think so?" Jade said, not used to her father's immediate acceptance. "Yeah," he said, "I think it's great you finally decided to do something that will actually pay off, not like that performing thing you do." _

_Jade's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her room, disappointed that her dad wasn't really happy for her. Lately, she had been so emotional. It was driving her crazy. Her stepmom came up to her room and hugged her, telling her it was ok. Jade pushed her away, not wanting anyone to comfort her. It only reminded her of Beck, and she didn't need that. She fell asleep without eating dinner. The next day she got up and went to school. She was nervous all day about work. _

_Right after school, she walked the two blocks to Happy Days. When she got there, Shelly gave her a quick training session and an introduction to the two year olds she would be working with. There were only 10 kids in the class, 6 girls and 4 boys. She also introduced her to Caroline, the other person working in the same room as Jade. Jade looked around the room and went over to three little girls playing with blocks. "Hi," she said, "My name is Miss Jade." "I'm Emma," one of the little girls said, smiling at Jade." Hi, Emma," Jade said. "I'm Clare," the blonde girl sitting next to her said. "Nice to meet you," Jade said, tickling the girl under the chin. "I'm Sammy," the third girl said, extending her hand to shake Jade's, mimicking what she had seen her parents do. Jade took the small child's hand and shook it gently. "What are you building?" Jade asked. "A princess castle," Emma said. "Cool," Jade said. She noticed that Emma was the leader, telling the other two where to put the blocks. Clare just seemed to want to play princesses, not really caring about the castle. Sammy was helping Emma as much as she could. Jade helped the girls until 5. _

_Then it was clean up time. Jade helped clean up the block. Then she went to help Caroline get the kids dinners ready. A few of the kids were picked up by their parents. Only 6 of the kids stayed for dinner. After dinner, they had outside play time. Jade went and played with some little boys on the swings. Their names were Ben and Jake. They were twins. Jade pushed them on the swing listening to the boys chat away, telling Jade all about their favorite toy cars, how the girls are gross, how they want to get bikes for their birthdays and most of all, about the camping trip their parents were taking them on that weekend. They were both so excited. Jade listened intently to the little boys. At 7, it was time to go inside. They went back inside. It was time for story time. Caroline let Sammy pick out the book. It was a princess book. Jake threw a huge fit about it, saying he hated princesses. Jade took Jake into a corner of the room, comforting him. As she stroked his head, she thought about how she would love to do this with her own child someday. She held him until he fell asleep._

_Soon, it was 8. Jake and Ben's parents were the last ones to arrive. Their mom came in around 8:30. "I am so sorry I'm late," she said, "Their older brother had a seizure today at school. He's at the hospital now. They need to keep him over night. I should have asked my mom to come get them. I'm so sorry." "It's fine," Jade said, carrying Jake out to the car, "Do you need a sitter for them tonight?" "No," she said, "I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll just take them to the hospital with me." "Are you sure?" Jade asked, "I could drop them off on my way to school tomorrow. It's really no big deal. My parents won't care." "Are you sure?" their mom asked. "It's no big deal," Jade said. "Alright," their mom said, "Here's my address. How long until you can come over?" "I just need to help clean up and run to my house to grab some overnight stuff. I could be over in twenty minutes," Jade said. "Great," their mom said, "I'm Pam, by the way." "Jade," Jade replied. "See you soon," Pam said, "Thanks." Jade quickly explained to Caroline what happened. Caroline let her leave. Jade quickly walked home and grabbed some clothes and overnight stuff. She asked her parents to use the extra car. She was allowed and quickly left. She arrived at the house ten minutes later. Pam let her in, gave her the phone numbers and instructions and quickly left. Jade did what little school work she had, got ready and went to bed, thinking about how amazing this job was going to be._

Jade was still smiling when a little voice broke her from her thoughts. "Auntie Dade," Johnny said, looking into her eyes with his soft brown ones. "Yes buddy?" she said. "I'm hungry," Johnny said, rubbing his stomach. Jade looked at her watch. It was 1 pm. "Well," Jade said, "Let's go find your mommy and get some lunch." Jade stood up and went to grab Carter, when she realized that the little girl was asleep. She pushed a small strand of curly hair out of the baby's face. When her hand touched the little girl's skin, she realized her head was warm.

Jade took Johnny's hand and guided him down the stairs. Cat and Tori were in the front room. "Cat," Jade said, "Carter has a fever." "Oh no," Cat said, going up the stairs. "I'm hungry," Johnny said to Tori. "Well, that's no good," Tori said, How about if we go get some lunch?" "We have pizza being delivered in 10 minutes," Beck said, coming into the room. "Yeah!" Johnny said, "I love pizza." "Oh, good," Beck said, giving the little boy a high five. Cat came back down the stairs with a sleepy looking Carter. "Well," Cat said, sitting down comforting the whimpering little girl, "She definitely has a fever." "Cat," Jade said, "Take them home. You don't need to be here. They need to go home." "Alright," Cat said, reluctantly, "Robbie, can you go get Rae from upstairs and bring her to the car?" "Sure," Robbie said, going up the stairs. He came back a minute later with a crying Rachel in his arms. He carried her out to the car. He came back and got the pack-and-play. Cat was back inside two minutes later. "Sorry," she said, giving everyone a hug. "Cat," Jade said, "You do not have to be sorry. You can't help it that your kids are sick, just like I couldn't help getting sick the night of the big showcase when you wanted me there." "Yeah," Cat said, "I guess you're right." She said goodbye and quickly left. Robbie stayed to help.

The pizza came about two minutes later. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Johnny quickly dug in. Beck noticed that Jade wasn't really eating her pizza. He went over to her and sat down next to her on the floor. "You ok?" Beck whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. "Yeah," she said, "Just not feeling like eating." "You need to eat," Beck said, putting hid hand on her slightly pregnant stomach, "for the baby." "I know," she said, taking a bite out of the pizza. Beck kept his hand on her stomach, but turned back talking to Andre and Robbie. Tori was trying to get Johnny to eat his pizza without making a huge mess. Jade ate her pizza slowly, thinking about what she told Cat earlier about.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Please let me know if thre is a certain Victorious episode that had a mentionof something in the past you want explained. Also, I put a poll on my profile for which character pairing I should write about next. CHeck it out. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jade ate her pizza slowly, thinking about what she told Cat earlier about.

_It was the day of the big show case during their sophomore year. It was the first year that sophomores were allowed to participate. Cat and Jade had practiced for each other a million times. Jade was ready, but Cat was nervous. Her self-confidence had been low because of everything going on with her brother. He was just two years younger than her, but he caused a lot of problems. He was a huge trouble maker and she had had to take care of him. The neighbors did not like the Valentine's because of him. Cat often had to go look for him when he ran away. He would run through their yards, dump over their trash cans, and yell at their kids. Cat was blamed for this because she was supposed to be watching him. Her brother had been sent to the local detention center. Cat's parents even blamed her for not watching him. She heard them for so long that she finally started to believe she was a horrible person. At school, she had become a very happy, crazy person, always trying to please people. She only talked to Jade about her feeling and insecurities. _

_Jade and Cat had been friend since they were two years old, when they met at a mommy and me music class, back when their mom's were still "normal". So as they were preparing for the big show case, Cat was constantly asking Jade on ways she could improve. Jade was always honest, but by the last few rehearsals, Cat was almost flawless. Jade told her that time and time again, but Cat still needed to hear it. On the day of the big show case, the kids had the day off to prepare. Cat and Jade had planned to meet at Cat's house and practice for a little bit._

_However, Jade woke up that morning and knew there was no way she was going to Cat's house that morning, much less perform that night. Her head hurt, her throat was burning, her nose was running, and she had chills. She picked up her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. "Hey babe," Beck said answering after the first ring, "Ready for tonight?" "No," she said, suppressing a cough. "What's wrong?" he said, a bit alarmed by the sound of her voice. "I think I have the flu," she said, clearing her throat painfully. "I'll be over in a few minutes," he said. "No," she said, "You can't get sick. You have practiced too hard for that to happen." "Jade," he said, "I'm coming over. I'll be fine. Do you need anything?" Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer she replied, "Some soup, tea, tissues, and some medicine, please." "Ok," he said, "see you soon. Love you." "Love you too," she said before hanging up and falling asleep._

_She woke up three hours later. Beck was sitting in the chair near her desk. "Hey," she said, trying to sit up, but falling back against her pillows. "Hey," he said, getting up and giving her a kiss on the temple, "How are you?" "Worse," she said, her voice coming out as a whisper. "Oh babe," he said, rubbing her back slightly. Suddenly, a high pitched ringing broke the silence, causing Jade to burry her head in her pillow, wincing. Beck scrambled to answer it. "Hello," he said in a low voice, rubbing Jade's back. "Why are you answering Jade's phone?" a very upset Cat said." She's in bed," Beck said, "What can I help you with?" "I need to talk to Jade," Cat said. Beck looked at Jade, and she shook her head and closed her eyes. "Um," he said, "she's sleeping." "What!" Cat said, screaming, "Why is she sleeping? She is supposed to be over here practicing. I need to talk to her!" "Give me the phone," Jade said, straining her voice._

"_Hey," Jade said. "Why aren't you here?" Cat said, "I need you here." "I'm at home, in bed with the flu," Jade said, "I'm so sorry, but I can't come over." "Well," Cat said, "You are coming tonight though, right?" "I don't think so," Jade said, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, but I don't think I can handle it. I can barely talk, my head is pounding, and I can't even get out of bed." "But you have to come," Cat said, tears welling up in her eyes, "You are my only family coming." "I am so sorry," Jade said, tears coming to her eyes, "I can't come." "But, but, but, Jade," Cat said, "You have to," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry," Jade said, "I am gonna go. I'm about to fall asleep." "Ok, bye Jade. Feel better," Cat said sadly._

_Jade hung up and silent tears fell down her cheeks. Beck came over and set her in his lap, stroking her hair. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up six hours later. He wasn't holding her anymore. She sat up and quickly regretted it. Her head started spinning, but she fought through it. She got up and put some clothes on. She stumbled into the bathroom and put on some make-up and did her hair. She left the bathroom and nearly fell on her face. She steadied herself and made her way down the stairs. That's where she ran into Beck. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm better," she said, "I'm going to the big showcase." He put a hand to her forehead and shook his head. "Your fever is up. Get back in bed," he said, guiding her back to bed. "I need to go for Cat," Jade said. "No," Beck said, "You need to get better. Cat will be fine." "No she won't," Jade said, "I'm the only person she has coming. I need to go," she said, ripping her arm away from Beck before falling to the ground. "Look," he said, "The big showcase starts in three hours. We will see how you are then and maybe you can go." "Ok," she said, lying back in her bed. She quickly fell asleep._

_She woke up an hour and a half later due to a coughing fit. She groaned and curled into a ball, shaking. She was starting to feel nauseous and cold. Beck came in a few minutes later with some soup and tea. "Feeling any better?" he asked, setting the bowl down on her nightstand. "No," she said, "I feel like I might throw up." "Here," Beck said, putting the warm tea to her lips, "This might help." She took a few sips before pushing it away. "Thanks," she said, "But my stomach hurts really badly." "Ok," he said, putting the cup down and picking her up. _

_He held her until she jumped out of his arms and ran for the bathroom. He chased after her and held her hair back. Then he carried her back to her room where she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later and tried to get up, but Beck pushed her back down. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Going to the big showcase," she said mater-of –factly, struggling against his hands. "No, you're not," he said, "You just threw up. You aren't going anywhere." "I need to go for Cat," she said, tears welling up, "She has no one. She needs me." Seeing how upset she was, he made a decision to let her go. He helped her get up and get ready. She smiled at him as he helped her into the car. _

"_Are you going to perform?" she asked him, suddenly remembering he was part of the show too. "No," he said. "Why?" she said, stifling a yawn. "I need to stay with you," he said kissing her hand. "No, you don't," she said, "You need to perform." "No," he said, "I'm staying with you. You look like you could pass out or throw up any minute." "I'll be fine," she said, giving him a small smile. He just shook his head and held her hand._

_They pulled up to the school a few minutes later. He helped her out of his truck and into the school. She leaned on him most of the way. The two of them walked back stage and found Cat. "You came!" she said, excitedly, hugging Jade tightly. Jade's face paled and she pushed her way out of Cat's arms and ran to the trashcan, throwing up. _

"_Jade," Cat said, "go home. You are really sick." "Are you sure?" Jade said. "Yes," Cat said, "You need to go home." "Thanks," Jade said, "Good luck." She walked over to Beck and leaned on him. Beck picked her up and carried her out to the car. She was asleep before they even reached the truck. He drove her home and carried her to bed. She slept until Cat came over at 11. "Hey," Jade said, sitting up, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." "It's ok," Cat said, "I knew you cheering for me, even though you weren't there."_

Jade smiled as she took another bite of her pizza. She loved Cat so much. She was glad they had been friends for so long. "You almost done?" Beck asked. "Um, yeah," she said, handing him her plate with a half piece of pizza on it. "You didn't finish it," Beck said, concerned. "I'm not in the mood for pizza. The baby doesn't like it very much," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked. "Can I have a peanut butter sandwich?" she asked. "Sure," he said, going into the kitchen and quickly making the sandwich. He brought it back to her and she ate it quickly. "Thanks," she said, as she finished her sandwich in less than two minutes.

"We are going to get back to work," Beck said, "All we have left is furniture so you and Tori can go hang out with Johnny if you want." "Thanks," Jade said, "Where is Tori?" "She had to go change Johnny's diaper," Andre said, coming over from the kitchen where he was cleaning up. "Auntie Dade!" Johnny said, running into the room, "I'm all clean." "Oh good," Jade said, scooping the toddler up, carefully avoiding her baby bump. "Do you want to go play upstairs with your cars?" she asked. "Yeah," he said. "Let's go," Tori said, taking Johnny from Jade.

The two women and little Johnny went up the stairs and into the nursery. Johnny grabbed his cars and started driving them all over the floor, making little car sounds. "He's so cute," Jade said, "I hope my baby is as cute as him." "I'm sure your little one will be just as cute as Johnny," Tori said, rubbing Jade's belly. "Yeah," Jade said, "I just want this baby to have a better childhood than I did." Tori nodded slowly knowing what Jade had been through. Tori and Jade looked at Johnny playing, both sitting and thinking. Jade's memory brought her back to the day her parents had shown just how little they cared about her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'm kinda stuck and in need of ideas for this story. Let me know if you have any ideas. Also let me know if there is a character pairing you want to read a story about. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so so much for your patience with me. Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter. I have had a ton going on with school and extracurricular. I also had some writer's block with this story. Oh well enough rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

Jade's memory brought her back to the day her parents had shown just how little they cared about her.

_Jade was five years old. Her parents had been fighting everyday for weeks. She hadn't been to school for three days because they couldn't agree who would take her. She had sat in her room, playing with her favorite toy, the hammer her Uncle Chris had bought her for her last birthday. She loved that hammer because she liked fixing things with it. She wished it would work on her parents, but she knew it couldn't. She had found a box of nails in her dad's closet and had used them to fix all the toys she had broken. She also had fixed a picture frame her dad had broken during a fight. _

_Most days she would sit in her room and try to block out the sounds of her parents yelling. It was during this time that she started writing her own poetry. She was incredibly brilliant for being only five. Her parents had given her a computer for her birthday and she used it to write. She wrote many poems during the days she was home from school. She also started listening to music. It was a good way for her to block out her parents loud arguing. Rock and Roll was her favorite. Finally, after three days, Jade had had enough. _

_She knew her parents wouldn't know she was gone. They hadn't even made her dinner in two days. She packed her school bag with her computer, her favorite jacket, a few shirts, her hammer, some jeans, her brush, her toothbrush, and her stuffed rabbit, bun-bun. She took her emergency ladder out of the closet and put it out the window. She slowly climbed down and ran across the street to her friend Cat's house. She went around to the back where Cat's bedroom was and knocked three times on the window. Cat peeked her head out and smiled before throwing the window open and letting Jade in. _

"_Where have you been?" Cat said, "Were you sick? Are you ok?" _

"_Yeah," Jade said, "My parents were just fighting and forgot to take me to school. Can I stay here?" _

"_I have to ask my mommy, but I'm sure you can," Cat said as she started to leave the room. _

"_No," Jade said, "You can't tell your mommy. She will take me home, and I will get in trouble. Just let me stay here. I will hide under the bed when your family comes in." _

"_Ok," Cat said, a bit hesitant about sneaking around. _

"_It will be fine," Jade said, "I'll go home in a few days. I just can't stand all the yelling." _

"_Alright," Cat said, glad that Jade was going to stay for a few days. The two of them played some games for a few hours. Cat's parents never even cam in because they were busy with her little brother who was three and already a huge trouble maker. Cat had to go eat dinner at 6. She managed to sneak some food into her room for Jade. _

_That night, Jade cried herself to sleep. All she wanted to do was go home and hear her mommy and daddy say that they loved her. She wanted to know everything was going to be ok. The next morning, she said goodbye to Cat and went home. She climbed back up the ladder and into the house. She ran through her bedroom door and into the hall. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were arguing. _

"_Hi mommy, hi Daddy," she said. _

"_Jade, please go to your room so your father and I can talk," Jade's mom snapped. _

_Tears came to Jade's eyes and she ran into her room. "They didn't even miss me," she thought angrily, "They didn't know I was gone all night. They don't care. I promise, when I have kids, I will know if they leave they house."_

"Jade," Tori called, dragging Jade from her past.

"Yeah?" Jade said, looking at her.

"Nothing," Tori said, "Just making sure you're ok. You were kinda spacing off. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Jade said, smiling, "Just a little distracted and tired."

"Ok," Tori said, "So have you and Beck decided if you are going to find out the gender?"

"We decided to wait until the little munchkin is born," Jade said, "I feel like if we find out before, it would be like opening a Christmas present before it's time."

"Yeah," Tori said, "Have you picked out names?"

"Well," Jade said, "For a boy it's between Benjamin James after Beck's Grandpa and brother-in-law, or Samuel Jared after my grandpa and stepbrother. If it's a girl her name will either be Carson Olivia, the first name because it is my favorite and the middle after my middle name or Miranda Jordan after my grandmother and step-sister."

"I love those names," Tori said.

"Which ones are your favorites?" Jade said, "Because Beck and I can't decide and so I'm asking friends for opinions."

"I love the name Samuel Jared for a boy," Tori said, "I also love Carson Olivia."

"Thanks," Jade said, "I really appreciate the input. I just hope we give this baby the right name."

"You will," Tori said, "No matter what name you give the munchkin, it will be perfect."

"Thanks," Jade said, giving Tori a hug, "You are a great friend and mother. I hope I can be as good a mom to munchkin as you are to Johnny."

"You will be," Tori said. They sat there for a few minutes, just watching Johnny run his cars all around the room until the door opened slowly.

Johnny looked up, "Daddy," he cried, running into Andre's open arms.

"Hey, buddy," Andre said, picking him up, "You ready to go?" he asked Tori, "We finished downstairs."

"Ok," Tori said, getting up before helping Jade up.

"Thank you both so much for everything," Jade said, walking down the stairs slowly.

"You are more than welcome," Tori said, hugging Jade before picking up Johnny's bag.

"Thanks Robbie," Jade said, giving him a hug too, "Tell Cat to call me if she needs anything."

"I will," Robbie said.

"Bye, Johnny," Jade said, hugging the small boy.

"Bye Auntie Dade," he said, giving her a kiss, "Bye-bye baby," he said to her stomach.

Once they were gone, Jade turned to Beck. "Can we just relax for the rest of the day?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"Of course," he said, "Would you like to go up to bed?"

"Yes," she said, yawning, "I am exhausted."

He put his arm around her waist as they went up to their bedroom. They both collapsed on their new bed and were sound asleep in each other's arms immediately.

* * *

**The next chapter will be closer to when the baby is born. Hope you liked it. Please review. Also go on my profile and answer my poll to help with some new projects I'm working on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. It has been a long time since I updated this story. I am so sorry. I have a snow day today so I thought I would update it. I hope you like this chapter Thanks to robinscorpiofan for the idea for this story. **

* * *

About two months after they moved in, Beck and Jade decided to have their friends over again. Jade had hit her seven month mark a few weeks prior and was starting to get nervous because of what had happened with Cat and the twins. However, as she was setting up for her friends to come, she remembered one day that had been considered a miracle by all of them when it had finally occurred. It was the day the twins had finally been released and allow to go home.

_It had been almost three months since Carter and Rachel had been born. They had both done well, even though both girls had minor setbacks. _

_Rachel had been weaned of the ventilator only to have to go back on it when her O2 stats dropped lower than was safe._

_Carter developed apnea and had to be monitored constantly to make sure she was still breathing. Both girls also had trouble feeding and were on feeding tubes for weeks. Finally, though, they both were stable enough to come home. Cat and Robbie both were super nervous, unsure of what having two preemies at home would entail. However, everyone was excited that the girls would finally be home with their family. _

_Jade and Tori decided to plan a little surprise for Robbie, Cat, and the twins. They went over to their house just after Robbie and Cat left to go to the hospital to see the girls for the last time. Jade and Tori quickly went to work, hanging the banner they had made with some help from Beck and Andre. _

_It read "Welcome Home Carter Victoria and Rachel Jadlyen!" _

_They also set out the pink and purple wrapped boxes filled with presents they had bought for the girls. Beck, Robbie, and Johnny came over about an hour later. Within ten minutes of their arrival, they heard the garage door opening. _

"_Hide," Tori said as they all ducked behind the chairs and couches. _

"_This is your home girls," Robbie said, carrying Carter in followed by Cat with Rachel. _

"_Surprise," Tori, Beck, Andre, and Jade all exclaimed, jumping out from behind the couches and chairs. _

"_What are you guys doing here?" Cat asked, looking at them with a huge smile. _

"_We wanted to do something to welcome the twins home," Jade explained, going over to Cat and giving her a hug. _

"_Thanks," Cat said, giving Tori and hug as well. _

"_Let's see them," Tori said. None of them had seen the twins in the past few weeks because of conflicts and work, and they all were anxious to see just how big they had gotten. _

"_Here is Rachel," Cat said, lifting a tiny purple bundle out of the car seat. _

"_She had gotten so big," Jade said, looking at the baby in her best friend's arms. _

"_6lbs 13 oz. as of two hours ago," Cat said proudly, handing the baby to Jade. _

"_Hi Rachel," Jade said, looking at the little girl in her arms. The girls were identical, both having brown curly hair and light brown eyes. Rachel looked up at Jade with big eyes._

"_She is so cute," Jade said to no one in particular. _

"_And here is Carter," Robbie said, handing the little baby to Tori. _

"_She is adorable," Tori said, holding the little girl close to her. _

"_She weighed 6lbs 15 oz. today," Cat said, "They both are doing really well." _

"_Want something to drink?" Robbie asked Andre and Beck. _

"_Sure," they both responded, going into the kitchen, Beck holding a sleeping Johnny. _

"_What are these?" Cat asked, looking at the pile of present. _

"_Just some stuff for the girls," Jade said, "I don't have kids and I like shopping for baby things." _

"_And I don't have a girl," Tori said, "And let's face it, girl stuff are cuter than boy stuff." _

_Thanks," Cat said, sitting down and picking up one of the boxes. They chatted as Cat opened all the boxes, awing over the adorable things. _

"_Thank you both so much," she said, hugging both of them, careful not to squish her babies. _

"_You're welcome," Jade said, "You can keep all that stuff under one condition."_

"_What?" Cat asked, giving Jade a puzzled look. _

"_If you promise that our kids will grow up as cousins and we will always have each other's backs," Jade said somberly. _

"_Deal," Cat said, smiling._

Jade smiled, thinking of all the good times they had had with the kids and all the fun times she hoped they could have in the future once her baby was born.

"Hey Babe," Beck said, coming inside from the garage where he had been cleaning and making room for the stroller they bout the day before.

"Hey," she said, kissing him.

"Mmm," he said, looking at the chocolate cake she was currently frosting, "That looks good." As he went to stick his finger in it, she smacked it away.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"I know," he said, giving her his puppy dog face, "I am glad you are a better cook then when I met you, or else that cake would not be even touched."

"Yeah," she said, grimacing as she remembered the first time she had cooked for him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story. Also, if you like Bade, check out my A to Z hurt and Sickness with Beck and Jade story. I tend to update that one a bit more often. Thanks so much.


End file.
